bulletforcefpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Salt's Beginner's Guide
Welcome to my very own guide for players starting from scratch! Well, I won't bother with pleasantries and I'll dig straight into the meat of the guide. From the get go: # Set you Killstreaks to UAV, Counter UAV and Advanced UAV in the Customize section of the main menu. These are extremely useful and require the least amount of kills to use. # Continuously play Team Deathmatch (even if you get carried, that's alright) and learn to feel how the game works. You'll also start to pick up the flow of the maps, where most people run through and also side routes. # As soon as you get your hands on 15,000 silver, buy a Famas. It has the fastest rounds-per-minute speed and will definitely kill a sighted enemy in one magazine, even if you miss a few rounds. # When you get another 15,000 silver, buy a Coyote sight for the Famas. It is easily the best sight in the game for non-sniper weapons. # When you get another 30,000(?) silver (or however much the Rex costs), buy the MP412 Rex. It kills enemies in two hits, and is excellent for finishing off enemies (aka stealing kills). # When you get your next 15,000 silver, purchase the green laser sight. In theory, you'd think that it just gives away your position, but it really helps in aiming. Seriously. # The last step everyone should go through before diverging into play styles is buying the mini RDS for the Rex. It sights exactly like a Coyote. Here comes the divergency: For the Rushers If you absolutely loved the Famas gameplay, this is for you. Playing as a runner is very fast-paced, and you'll almost always be behind enemy lines. Runner weapons include the MPX, MP5 and Vector. The objective of playing as a Runner is to break the enemy line, get behind it, and kill all the snipers and noobs behind. * The recommended secondary for a Runner is the Rex, Deagle or G18, to seal the deal when you've got the enemy fleeing. * The recommended throwable for a Runner is the Throwing Knife... well of course it is (unfortunately it was removed in a 2018 BRT HS1 update). But if you can't afford the Throwing Knife, the next best for you is the Flashbang, but at the moment (April 2017) it's glitched and doesn't work. The Flashbang is recommended because you'll be at close quarters most of the time, and enemy snipers + a flashbang = easy kills. * The recommended killstreaks for a Runner are Counter UAV, Haste, Super Soldier. Tip: I cannot stress this enough. Don't go alone. You must have someone covering your six at all times. However, most noobs don't know this, so cover someone else's six and you'll be set. Gunner A.K.A "Camper" If you envied the guys with the big guns stealing your kills as a Famas -- those guys who stayed behind cover, peeked out and got a quad kill and squatted back into cover -- you want to be a Gunner. Gunner weapons include the MG4, M60, AK-47 and As Val. The role of a gunner is to deny lanes. Once you learn the map well enough, you find that enemies will usually come out of two or three places to attack. A gunner for each of those lanes clogs up the enemies' routes and forces them to switch weapon setup. * The recommended secondary for a Gunner is the Dart and shorty sg, for when you're caught reloading and you've got a swarm of enemies on you. * The recommended throwable for a Gunner is the Thr-... (cough) The recommended throwable for a Gunner is the Smoke. This works really well for when you know the enemy must come out of one place only, and they don't know where you are. Easy kills. * The recommended killstreaks for a Gunner are UAV, Advanced UAV, Super Soldier. Tip: don't get annoyed when the enemy keeps stealing your gun. 7/10 of them won't know how to use it. let alone controlling the high recoil of all of them. Shotgunners If you're too cool for normal weapons and want to be the guy who's always there to save the day, being a shotgunner is for you. Shotgunner weapons include... well... the shotguns. 870 MCS and Saiga 12K You rove around, taking a leak on Runners and Gunners because you can kill faster than they can. Warning: breaching enemy lines is not advised. * The recommended secondary for a Shotgunner is the Butterfly Knife (or Rex, Deagle or G18 if you can't afford) because if you want to be the savior, you need to be able to take care of melee fights. * The recommended throwable for the Shotgunner is the Smoke, to give yourself more time and set the enemy on edge. * The recommended killstreaks for a Shotgunner are Counter UAV, Advanced UAV, Haste Tip: face opponents head on in 1v1 situations were suprise encounters serve you the best. Snipers A.K.A "Camper" 2.0 If being that guy appeals to you, sniping is just for you. Snipers snipe. Sniper weapons are the M40A5 and M200, CS-LR4, and BRT HS1. Your job is to snipe. and demoralize enemies who are not able to reach out to your range. * X